Headcannons
by mssunnymuffins
Summary: Hetalia Head cannons. Please come in and discuss! Involves all types of characters and concepts. Rating because of sexual themes occasionally!
1. Chapter 1 - Head-cannons

This "story" is going to be a constantly updating oneshot of my headcannons. I've wanted to post this for a while and since my other works are giving me trouble I figured, oh, what the heck?! So, let's discuss. In the reviews, feel free to talk on these or post your own HetaHeadcannons (adding heta makes anything hetalia related. Hetaoni, Hetafiction, Hetachoclate, HetaElephants). Rated highly because some of these do pertain to characters' sex lives because, well, I have ideas on that. So, here we go!

* * *

1\. I ship **GerPan** in 3 different ways. Way 1 is that they are in the regular Hetalia Universe and Germany becomes infatuated with Italy. **Japan kind of feels like a third wheel** and he starts to develop feelings for Germany. He wants him to be happy, even if it's with Italy, but he's quietly really bitter about the whole thing. This comes from TheAdventuresOfPotatoeBoy 's ongoing comic on tumblr. Look her up, it's some good ish.

2\. **Gerpan ver 2 is in 2p verse. I imagine the two are friends and sex buddies.** Like, envision them at a world meeting. Someone says something to start a fight, this and that blows up, Italy whips out a knife and joins in, and these two lumps look at each other, lean back in their chairs, pull porn out of their jackets, and start to read. They glance over at the other's magazine from time to time. They also get along in that they constantly have to control Italy. I imagine his 2p being ver temperamental and quick to stab someone. Germany has the strength to keep him come where as Japan, from having received so many wounds in the past, is now conditioned to being stabbed and feels no pain from it. The two together can wrangle him in.

3\. Like...okay **Japan is old. OLD. Aint no way he's still a virgin.** According to google, China is anywhere from 250,000 to 2.5 million years old, Japan is about 35,000, and France is like 1,700 or something. So China and Japan are way older than the other countries. Even if we take Hima's ages given to them, China is 4000, France is like 27, and Japan hasn't got an official age yet but he is older than 20 (Italy) and he was raised by China so that coulda been centeries ago. THE TWO ARE OLD. I imagine **China is a sex expert** as he's had so many years to experiment. Japan, on the other hand, was once all over with the ladies, may or may not have taken part in some ill-informed rapings during his horrible war history, but stopped doing it as he got older. He now calls himself too old or reserved or something for sex but let's be real, he lyin'. The Japanese way, again according to google, is basically lady - or in this case man - in the streets but freak in the sheets. LOOK HOW POLITE THIS MAN IS! THAT CORRELATES DIRECTLY TO THE FREAKINESS! SO, with that being said,

4\. **Gerpan** ver 3, back in the regular world (I'll call it 1p world) and they get freaky. Germany ends up taking Japan to some kind of sex-house speak easy because he found Japan's stash of porn and figured the two secret pervs could relish. One thing leads to another and BOOM, rough sex. Me like.

5\. So much sex so quickly, but let me just get it all out. **Japan is a Sadist**. Now maybe with Germany he'll go Vanilla and let himself be topped, but most the time I'd like to imagine his sex life is the opposite of his regular one. Sometimes he bats, sometimes he pitches, but regardless if the sex isn't vanilla he puts the S in BDSM.

6\. **China, Rome, and Germania used to be friends.** But, they didn't all speak the same language. I imagine their interactions being gestures. For example, China one day meets up with Rome and admires his cape. Rome is interested in China's sleeves. The next time they meet, China has a big jacket crafted for Rome and Rome made China a cape. They run around, flailing their sleeves, Swishing their capes, and laughing together. Now Germania walks up and starts to fight with Rome, cause that's what they do. Kinda like UK and FR or Greece and Turkey. Then China jumps in as America or Japan respectively, and though he can't understand them, he does something silly like a back flip to get their attention, but ends up flipping into a tree. The tree die laughing. Speaking of three...

7\. NEW TRIO - **The secret Perv trio.** This isn't really new, it's just, BTT is the only trio with any love. Bless BTT, it's amazing, but imagine Japan, Germany, and England tho. They all have secret porn stashes (Germany's on the top shelf of his closet in boxes, Japan's on his manga bookshelves. They're behind regular managa and have blank covers. I haven't decided where Iggy keeps his. ) So imagine them all finding out the others have kinks and going around collectively nose bleeding over everything. Speaking of nose bleeds...

8\. NEW TRIO - Idk what to call it. Again not new but **Japan, Taiwan, and Hungary**. These three love to ship the other countries together, keep score on when their OTP does something cutesy, and at the end of the day/week/month, whoever's OTP has the most points wins. What do they win you ask? Custom doujins from Japan, and photos the three have taken of the countries doing promiscuous things. The collective swoons, faitings, fangirls, and nosebleeds these three would have just kills me :)

9\. ANOTHER TRIO - **Otaku Trio.** Just picture it. Modern day at a world meeting, Japan is hunched over his laptop, France on a tablet, and America stares at his phone. The three are locked on until Germany realizes their not listening and asks - or rather screams - to know what's going on. They all simultaneously shush him and put up a hand, their eyes never leaving the screens. He leans over Japan's shoulder and sees a timer counting down seconds until a big green button with some conjee on it can but pushed. Suddenly, randomly, the three begin to mash screens and buttons, frantically typing as quickly as they can. "SOLD OUT!" Francis cries in exasperation, leaning back in his seat defeated. "I didn't get them either," America admits, frowning, forcing back tears. Japan smiles and looks back and forth between the two, who suddenly lean forward and stare at him in shock. "Three tickets to project DIVA...acquired." The two jump across the table and start screaming, fangirling over the vocaloids they'll get to see now live, thanks to Japan's speed typing skills. These three go to every con, every show, and watch anime together. World meeting be damned, they HAD to get these tickets in time.

10\. Maybe it's cause I don't ship GerIta, but **I don't like the idea of Germany being HRE. That doesn't mean the two aren't history repeating itself though.** Think back to Rome and Germania. The two were the best/worst of frenimies. Rome was happy and eccentric while Germania was stiff, and strict. Ones happy-go-lucky nature got on the other's nerves but that didn't keep them from always being together. Now, it's their freaking kids. Germany is Germania with a hair cut and Italy is Grandpa Rome minus the muscles.

11. **Japan's thoughts are sassy and sarcastic.** Like, his politeness is mostly just a facade. On the inside, he's neurotic and angry as everyone else. Like...say America strolls up to Japan's place at 2am and wakes him buy screaming at the door that he wants to play a new game. Japan rolls out of bed and the whole way to the door is rolling his eyes and dragging a hand down his face thinking like "Oh my, a guest at 2 o clock in the goddamn morning. Wonder who it could POSSIBLY be. America? Coming over unannounced yet again at a ridiculous time? How SHOCKING!" But then he straightens up, opens the door with his usual kiku-ness and invites him in. Now, he still likes America and everyone else for that matter, it's just all his friends do crazy things (Germany always screaming, America explains himself, England talking to imaginary friends and arguing with people all the time, China is so loud when he's mad, Italy is an explanation for himself, Turkey is fine and so is Greece but he seems to only find them together where in which they become a headache, Prussia explains himself, ect ect. Japan is the only chill one.). So, it makes sense to me that he is like this in his head. It's their craziness that he loves, but would it kill people to leave him alone to his quiet from time to time?

12\. **England is very good at magic.** It's just, Russia is too and tries to stop him, the other countries can't see his imaginary friends because they don't have a magic eye like he does, and he doesn't usually do anything too noticeable because he doesn't want to be crewel (like turning someone into a girl).

13\. NEW TRIO: **Magic trio.** England, Norway,and Romania. They become an issue when they all get drunk together, because then they're only going to cast a bunch of spells and curse a bunch of people to not remember how to undo it in the morning.

* * *

More head cannons coming. What do you guys think of them so far?


	2. Chapter 2 - A Meme!

Not headcannons, just answering some meme questions because it's this or summer homework that I should actually be doing :)

 **QUESTION: Can someone please explain Hetaoni to me.** Like, is it actually scary? I can't handle scary things. Not even if they're a LITTLE bit scary. So if it is I'll probably never watch it. So with that being said jump scares or creepiness? Also, could you just...give me a play by play since I'll never have the balls to watch it? I wanna know what happens. Thanks.

* * *

1\. **Your favorite character**

Japan. He is basically my life force. He's adorable, but also he can be hot, his 2p is perfection, he is perfection, I just can't even. Japan is everything.

2. **Your least favorite character**

This one is hard. I used to dislike Prussia, Russia, Italy and China a super bunch but years in this fandom has changed my mind. I didn't like Prussia because of his arrogance but I can see now it's mostly just a cover up for how lonely and scared he is and now I super love him and his Nyo has the best design to me. I hated Russia because he's mean to everyone but now I see through his implied relationship with China that he can have good sides. I hated Italy because of his voice but he's totally lovable if you move past that. And then I disliked China because of his voice but same deal there. I guess I'll put the Nordics as my collective least favorite. I like them, I do, but they're hard to tell apart, I don't understand their ships...it's basically a part of the fandom I'm left in the dark about so I just don't like how hyped they are and how clueless I am.

3\. **Character you'd date**

Japan. Duh. He's adorable. But considering it'd be reeeeeally hard to get him to open up to me, a more practical option is probably...I stopped to think of one but can't. Japan, marry me.

4. **Character you'd like to go shopping with**

France! He'd dress me up all fashionably and I'd slay on everyone :)

5\. **Character you'd like as your child**

Japa- no. China. I'd imagine he's just as well behaved as Japan was when he was a child, but China has that sparkle in his eyes that could make him cute and fun. It doesn't hurt with kids when they occasionally laugh or say something ridiculous.

6\. **Character who would probably be your rival**

I would honestly probably hate Russia in real life. Just his negative air would not settle with me. People can be scared of him all they want but I dare that boy to step to me. I will NOT be adding to his little trembling trio. :(

7\. **Character you have most in common with**

Japan. SHOCKER! I used to think it was Germany, because like him (and also like Japan, they're kind of similar) my emotions are fairly stiff, people don't understand me, I have RBF (resting...meanie face), people are scared of me, but I'm soft on the inside, full of emotion, actually really happy, ect. The reason I choose Japan over him now is because of our Otaku tenancies, our hiding of such tenancies, enjoyment of solitude, and quietness as opposed to Germany's constant screaming. I'm a scorpio, year of the Tiger, and INTJ if that helps you understand what I mean when I describe myself.

8. **Character you look like the most**

Hmmm. Interesting. Had to do a little research for that one considering I'm black. Seems there isn't much OFFICIAL design-wise for African nations, so, hypothetically, I'm white for the span of this question. I guess I look like Sweden half the time, just scaring people with my apparent mean-ness, but then when you actually talk to me I'll flash you my American smile (and not to mention I'm always eating). So Sweden and America's black love child.

9\. **Character you'd bring home to your parents**

This character would probably be my fiance. And we've already established I'm going to marry Japan so...

10\. **Character you'd never bring home to your parents**

Italy. Like, I'd imagine most the characters could wise up and be charming or polite in one way or another and try to win over my parents but I just see Italy screwing around in his usual mannerisms and making me look like a tasteless idiot...even though he really is cute. Just not mamma material.

11\. **Character you'd become best friends with**

Japan. But assuming we're married and now I need other friends, probably Germany or Sweden for a bit. I tend to gravitate towards other people suffering from RBF. But now that I think about it, most my friends are wild, happy, social-butterflies. SOOOOOO...America? We have a common love of anime and he's a nice opposite to me. Plus he could buy me food! I see it.

12. **Character with your favorite voice/seiyuu**

I like the dub voices better because Italy is slightly less annoying to me and I can actually perceive their accents. So, of those, my favorite voice is probably...uhhhhhhhhh England. He sounds the least like a character and most like an actually human being. Plus, that accent though *fans face*. But I think that Germany's actor does some good...acting. It's a really fitting and believable voice and the accent doesn't hinder him. Even saying ridiculous things he says in outtakes, I still buy that it's Germany.

13\. **Character you'd go camping with**

Germany. He'd protect me and come in clutch.

14\. **Character you wouldn't mind being roommates with**

Japa... okay, just put Japan as my answer for all of these questions when I just put a captial J, and then I'll put my secondary answer as well. I think Hungary or Lietchetnstein would be good roomies. Their girls, cute, fun, and Liet is quiet whereas Hungary and I could have epic ship wars.

15\. **Character you'd want to cook for you**

France or Italy, but also with America helping them because I love their food but need my meat and they never add enough.

16. **Character you wouldn't mind prancing naked for you**

Well, not that just seeing someone prance around naked isn't weird. I guess France cause he'd be comfortable with it. Now, if we're talking sexy naked instead of weird naked, Japan. Followed by Germany. Them muscles boy!

17\. **Your OTP**

This is also hard. See, I find I have hetalia runs where it will consume my life and then I can let it go for a couple weeks/months/years. In my first viewing of hetalia Fruk was my OTP, no questions asked. Then in another run I started to like Gerpan a super duper bunch. For a while I found RoChu adorable, Taiwan x Japan, I even tolerated Germancest. Now I have a lot of pairs that I just die for! But I guess I'll stick with Fruk. I find it can never be done wrong where as some of my other ships can get bad if a character isn't characterized in a way I like or see fit.

18\. **Character you wouldn't mind having as a parent**

Spain! He did so much for Romano and was so loving and the little bastard could get away with whatever he wanted and hardly had any chores. I would tuck away my tsundre soup and give all my love to papa Spain!

19\. **Character you'd like to go karaoke with**

England was my initial reaction because headcannon he's a good singer (so is China), but I have to take that back and go with America. I'd need to pick someone who could get me hyped and in the mood because I kind of take myself too seriously sometimes to have any fun and wouldn't want to be embarrassed.

20\. **Character you wouldn't mind having as your butler/maid**

Having a serving person makes me feel bad. Yes I'm lazy af and would love someone to do my bidding for me, but I'd ask them to do things all the time and just feel so bad for their struggle. I guess England. Maids/butlers are in his culture and he fantasizes about them so maybe he wouldn't mind being one all too much.

21\. **Character you'd have in your party if you were in a RPG**

Japan. He got those gaming skills.

22\. **Another OTP of yours**

Not fair that I answer this considering I included like 8 in the first one.

23\. **Your favorite character of the opposite gender of #1**

Oh booty chips. Not many girls to choose from. (well not cannon girls. If I could pick from the Nyo I'd chose Japan because hello [though I don't like her design] or Prussia cause that outfit is badassery and Prussia as a character has a lot of depth [hints my story about her]). Maybe Taiwan? She's cute, into shipping and anime possibly, seems nice, and cares for others.

24. **Character with your favorite uniform/outfit**

Favorites in different worlds: FEM PRUSSIA, 2P JAPAN, REGULAR CHINA IN HIS RED COAT (lounge wear), REGULAR ENGLAND IN HIS MILITARY UNIFORM. YES YES YES YES 1000000X YES! All time favorite is probably Fem Prussia (wow, someone is beating Japan). That long hair, and that outfit is just killer! 2p iggy is also quite adorable just while we're here.

25\. **Character who would be your band-mate if you were in a band**

I AM...well...was in a band! Marching band! But I think you mean like singing band? England because he's good. But as for marching band, you need a buddy, someone you can talk to because you're trying to keep from murdering your drum majors. So, I'd pick France! Half the time he can keep my spirits up with his antics and the other half the time he and I can rant about ugly bibbers or annoying people.

26\. **Character you wouldn't mind having as your boss**

J cause he'd be polite towards me. But also, England. He tends to have good ideas, can be friendly, and while I'll probably need coffee at work, tea is good too.

27. **Character you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley**

Russia for obvious reasons.

28\. **Character you'd want personified into a dog**

GERMANY! HE'D BE SO HAPPY! ONE WITH HIS TRUE FAMILY AT LAST! Also not to be that person but it technically isn't PERSONification if he becomes a DOG...

29\. **Character you'd want personified into a cat**

GREECE! EQUALLY HAPPY!

30\. **Character you'd want to cosplay as**

Japan...*cough*. I'm actually quite embarrassed to cosplay. I hate the really fake, plastic-y looking wigs people tend to wear, and if I'm gonna buy or make a costume it's gonna be GOOD! So I'd probably go as Germany. His hair is easy to mimic with my real hair, and his outfit is simple enough. I mean...I'm a black girl and he's a white man...but like...who dafaq else could I be?


	3. Chapter 3 - More cannons

14\. People in the human world who know about him call japan Nihon-sama, Honda-sama, or the rare Kiku-sama. Even Akihito calls him Nihon-dono. He doesn't like being treated like he's greater than everyone else, partially out of guilt for his war history, and partially because he couldn't see himself being on the same level as Akihito respectfully.

15\. "Why do you say 'people who know about him'? Doesn't everyone know who the nations are? I mean look at those episodes with France where some random guy runs up to ask him who he is cause his grandfather met him directly." Well, yes. I like to believe only CERTAIN humans get to know who the countries truly are. For example, that kid's grandfather may have been in the army or been a govornment official. This explains why the nations aren't basically famous (I'd imagine that they would be other wise, or infamous), and why people TEND not to know them, like how when France found that girl that looked like Joan of arc, the girl was like who is this guy following me around? She would've known about him if all humans know about all countries.

16\. I feel like the countries CAN die, they just come back to life. Their wounds heal no matter how large. Severed arm? It'll just grow back.

17\. So, playing off that last one, here are some of my headcannon deaths. Prussia was thought to be a demon or a witch or something because of his red eyes and white hair, so his people would often catch him and set him on fire, drown him, stone him to death, ect. Poor boy had a rough past! Japan flies Kamikaze each time they do it so that he can take someone who wouldn't come back to life's place. Once, while Iggy was out sailing the seven seas or whatever, he and his crew ran out of food. So, he told the crew who he really was, got them all to believe him, killed himself, and told them to eat him. France was guillotined three times at the start of the revolution before he realized he should start dressing like a commoner. All of the countries have tried to kill themselves at least once before because of war guilt, some more than others. China used to not get along with his bosses, so on rare occasions, one of them would try to kill him, only leading to hours of torture for poor China.

18\. Hetalia school AU, everyone is in a club or sport so here are some of what I would do. Germany (NHS secretary), Prussia, and Spain are soccer players. America, football and basketball. England is in the magic club, and is student council president. Since I want to give them all a sport he does fencing. Japan is NHS president (national honors society), top of the class, and secretly in the back corner of anime club. His sport of choice is also fencing. Italy is on like...the spirit team so he can go to all of Germany's games for free and he helps make school lunch sometimes. Ukraine maintains the school gardens, one in which featuring a lot of sunflowers. Russia loves that sunflower garden, but on his own he's a hall monitor who particularly enjoys letting people go because they tend to run away from him and back to class for some reason. Russia also joined the wrestling team but rarely even has to get into uniform because people tend to forfeit when they see him. Canada is a NO MERCY hockey player but his teammates don't recognize him unless he's on the ice, so the second they get to the locker room they're like...who is this guy with the bear? China is forced to do ti quan do (don't ask me how to spell that) because of limited options and the American school he's stuck in. Other than fighting China runs track and is that kid selling candy out of his locker because the vending machines swapped to whole grain poptarts.

19\. High school AU Fem nations additional! Most of the girls do the same things as their male counterparts except for these... Fem Prussia is the top of the cheer pyramid because she loves everyone lifting her and basically showing off how awesome she is. China and Taiwan are also cheerleaders cause of that flexibility boi. Fem America does volleyball instead of football. Fem Russia is a...idk actually.

20\. Jobs AU! The countries aren't in wartime and they get bored, so they decide to get human jobs! America becomes a cop for a while but then decides his immortality and hero-ness would be better spent on the S.W.A.T team. Germany also becomes a cop and gets a dog partner! France and Italy both open and run restaurants. England becomes a singer/ electric guitar player but is embarrassed by this and tells everyone he's a 'businessman' never getting too specific. The real business man is Japan, and he ends up starting a car company (Honda because of his last name). Russia becomes a gardener but when he tells the other countries this they don't believe him and think he would kill the flowers as soon as he touches them. Canada becomes a hockey player. China tries to be professional like everyone else but quickly grows bored of his accountant job and joins cirp-de-s-ole (idk spelling, the really good circus). Prussia joins an extreme team, specializing in awesome stunts on bikes and motorcycles.

21\. Germany and Prussia hate going to buy dog food/bird feed because every time they go Prussia either has to drag Germany out of the dog pit and return whatever dogs he bought on impulse, where as Germany has to bring a spray bottle and try to use it to scare away the chicks that end up attaching themselves all over Prussia's body.

22\. The bad touch trio has two settings, chill and horny. So like, let's say they decide to spend a day hanging out. They start on chill and are on the couch. Spain is laying out on it, Prussia lays in his lap, and then France in his, like a laying train. They watch like gossip girl or a tella novela or something. They decide they want to be idiots, and so they all sneak into England's house and put purple dye in his shampoo. Then, night falls and they go to a bar, all of the tree getting drunk a beer, wine and tequila. Then, they swap out of chill and into horny mode. France walks out of the bathroom with some nameless girl and then dares Prussia to go get some random's number. The three of them then start a contest to see who can get the most numbers! Spain also at some point ends up walking out of the bathroom with Mrs or Mr nameless. Prussia participates, but I imagine he is slightly more holy than the other two and stays away from the bathroom sex. Once they realize they're too drunk to function, they all stumble back to one of the trio's houses. They sleep in the same bad falling all over each other like fools. I also imagine they're quite close enough to each other to occasionally participate in group sex, or at least Spain and France. :) these three make me so happy.

23\. Have y'all ever seen Russia on a map? Like all of Russia all at once vs other countries? THAT MOFO IS HUUUUGE! WHY DOES HE NEED TO BECOME ONE WITH ANYONE?! HE'S BASICALLY LIKE HALF THE EARTH! So, I realized Mongolia is between China and Russia and is quite big. I see China running up to and hiding behind Mongolia all the time when he's being chased by Russia like NO MONGOLIA HELP MEEEEE!

24\. Once, Taiwan wanted China to have a really good birthday, so she forced everyone in Asia to get him a present. Some in particular is that Hong Kong got the magic trio to bring China's hello kitty doll to life. China was flippin out all day like WHERE IS SHINATTI and the Hoko rolls up like, Shinatti, say hello to China and then the cat slowly looks at China, slowly waves, and China sqeals and freaks out and hugs it and hugs hong kong and is overwhelmed. While he's freaking, Japan snaps a headpand on China that has dog ears, and attaches a tail around his waist. Both of these work through brain waves and can move, so the tail wagsa and the ears twitch as China gets all excited looking at his adorable lil self in the mirror. Taiwan gets him a hoodie that has panda paws at the ends of the arms and ear on top. So China is trying to absorb all of the adorableness, and then Vietnam comes up with acupuncture needles and no shoes on and is like "massage anyone?" and basically it's like the best birthday ever.

25\. Germania was a strict dad. He raised Prussia and his form of punishment was beating (cause that's what you did back then). So, I imagine whenever Prussia and Germany get into an argument, the one thing that the boys can use to step on each others' toes is say the other is too much like Germania when he was angry. Then their screaming match breaks into a full blown fight. They're both pretty strong so I guess a fight between them would be relentless and bloody with like throwing each other down the stairs and bashing heads into walls. Their fights would only end when they realize like a cut or or bruise that they gave the other and are like "OMG DEAREST BRUDER ARE YOU OKAY?! I'M SO SORRY I LUVS YOU!" or rather Prussia says something like that XD. Germany is more just like "...are you bleeding?" 

* * *

Writing this story is good for me, because, soemtimes I want to write but I like, don't want to have to make it any good. Here I can just write trash and it's whatever! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions, Concerns, & SHIPS

Again, not headcannons. I have more, trust, but I'm also lost on some things. So...questions and concerns! All of these are either directed at the fandom or at Hima-sama himself. Here we go (one more time, everybody's feelin...okay I know I'm sorry I'll stop)

 **1.** Why do the nordics (Sweden and Finland specifically) seem to own Sealand? Like...I thought he was England's annoying kid brother. So what happened?

* * *

 **2.** Why do any of the sub names make sense continuing on. Like...America calling England 'Iggy' or Italy calling Germany 'Dotsu'? It makes no sense once translated. Also, Kumajirilo or whatever Canada's bear is named also doesn't make sense. If a Canadian named him he'd be called like... or some trash. I find it cute but I also don't get it.

* * *

 **3.** How is it that England is America's brother, and Canada is America's brother, and FRANCE is Canada's brother, but France is not England or America's brother?

* * *

 **4.** What makes you a brother or not? Like, Germania took the title of dad to Prussia, and Grandpa Rome was (obvi) a Grandpa, so what makes you a parent, grandparent, or sibling other than you just saying so?

* * *

 **5.** Why aren't ANY country ships canon? I mean like yes there's hints and suggestions with Japan (quite blatantly) sleeping with Greece, Germany (quite blatantly) proposing marriage to Italy, and Sweden (quite blatantly) claiming marital ownership of Finland, but those are all just brushed away like Oh, it was a "dream", oh, Germany (somehow) thought that it meant something else to offer someone a wedding ring, Oh Sweden, stop joking around. Like, no. NO! Y'all have been around for thousands of years, and as France discovered the hard way with Joan, the dating pool is limited to only you guys because humans die too quickly and it's sad. SO DON'T SIT HERE AND TELL ME NONE OF YOU REGULARLY HOOK UP, ARE DATING, OR ARE MARRIED! COME ON NOW HIMA IT'S BEEN THOUSANDS OF YEARS! TWO OF THEM MUST OF GOTTEN BORED OF BEING SINGLE AT THE SAME TIME BY NOW! MUST! HAVE!

*coughs*

sorry for my outburst.

* * *

 **6.** Hima senpai, do the humans of this world know about the country or not? If they do, why haven't the countries become famous or infamous...I mean they're kind of a big deal. If they don't, what's with the random people (like that was it? Kikokiko or something? He was a human middle schooler who came to Japan in a strip and said he would try hard to be a country and Japan was like, this guy is weird) just walking up and talking to the countries like they know it all, but then also the ones like Davie and Jeanne who are all like LOL who dis (let me type in proper English so that if ever this ever gets translated and the stars align and God and the universal forces bless me at the same time and Hima [hope you don't mind me calling you that] reads this, it makes some sense)?

* * *

 **7.** Here's a list of ships, just off the TOP OF MY HEAD, that I think require explanation, because like, have these two ever even met? Better yet spoken in a way that suggests a ship should form. *Ahem*  
-HongIce  
-Japan and Netherlands  
-anybody and Belgium  
-PruCan (clearly I'm missing something there)  
-either of Russia's sisters with anyone but him or each other  
-Anyone in trembling trio and Russia, England and Russia, America and Russia, Prussia and Russia, and also Japan and Russia when all 7 boys on the other end of the "and Russia" pairs are VERY CLEAR on HATING Russia, Japan even actively trying to MURDER him and the trembling trio being MORTIFIED of him!  
-Poland and Hungary  
-America and Korea  
-America and VIETNAM  
-Canada and Cuba...like really?

-Finland. And Russia. What?  
-Japan and Korea actually makes sense to me, but historically, it just seems effed up to ship this to me *see America and Vietnam/Korea*  
-Latvia and Sealand?  
-Poland and Russia (as you can see, I don't like Russia)  
-China and England, simply because they both like tea. Japan likes tea. Scotland likes tea. Like what? You need more basis than that.  
-I just saw art of Wy and Germany. Someone, anyone, please explain.

* * *

 **8.** A list of my personal ships that don't get enough/any love and I just don't get why.  
 **-Japan x Germany** \- They knew each other historically before Germany started talking to Italy, and like, can't you just see Japan falling for Germany but Germany being into Italy and Japan wanting him to be happy, even if it's not with him and just ANGST ANGST JEALOUSY ANGST!  
 **-Japan X France** \- Pretty sure I'm just weird there.  
 **-BTT hooking up  
** **-Romano x Prussia** [visit my story entitled These wounds won't seem to heal]  
 **-France x America**  
 **-Denmark and Iceland**...like I just see Iceland being taken out of his shy lil shell by Denmark screaming

* * *

 **9.** Friendships that need to get as much love as Bad Touch Trio (but certainly not more, because they are life)  
 **\- Otaku Trio** \- Japan, France, America - I see them all at Japan's watching Attack on Titan with French and English subtitles and like, someone dies, and France is openly sobbing, America is choking back tears screaming at the TV, and Japan is just sitting there, coy little smile on his face.  
 **\- Magic Trio** \- England, Norway, Romania - They all get drunk, trip out of the pub, and make spells together giving people bunny ears or turning people back into children, ect.  
 **\- ROMANO AND PRUSSIA** LIKE I CAN'T!  
 **\- Japan and Turkey** \- Shipping Trio? Photo Trio? - Japan, Taiwan, and Hungary - They all love to see the other countries get together. They make bets on who will hook up or start dating and when, Japan draws doujins and takes stalker pictures for the girls (expecting hefty payment obvi), and they all fangirl uncharacteristically over everything! So cute!  
 **\- Hyper Activity - America, Denmark, Prussia, Italy on occasion** \- I just see these three/four in the meeting room running around, screaming, jumping, and breaking crap with Japan, England, Germany, and Norway watching them just like..."wow." "they're all matched in unparalleled, illogical, enthusiasm." "They're literally getting excited about a pencil right now." "So...annoying!"  
 **-English Family - Iggy, Scotland, Whales, whateverElseIsUpThere** \- I know that (well, i think that) it's cannon Iggy was bullied by Scotland as a child, but what about the rest of them? What about their relationship now? HELLO?!  
 **-Eff with Iggy Squad** \- Hong Kong reaches up on tiptoe and grabs the hidden key from the top of the door frame before nodding and handing it off to Sealand. The young boy unlocks and opens the door stepping in yelling, "Englandddd? You home?!". No response. He leans back out the door. "Coast is clear, guys!". Hong Kong, France, America, Australia, and Canada (begrudgingly) all race into England's house carrying their ammo. "Okay," Hong Kong comments, turning back to the crew, "England is NOT a heavy sleeper so we only have one chance. Prep up." He tiptoes down the hall to England's room while America lays down the strips. France, stifling his honhonhon's smears hot wax on the white strips and hands one to Australia. Using ninja techniques from Japan and China, Hong Kong silent opens the room door. "Send him in." The strips are handed to ever silent and invisible Canada who slides in and out without a trace. *the next morning* "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" England cries, waking up to two wax strips placed carefully over the top half of his...more than pronounced...eyebrows. "WHICH ONE OF YOU WANKERS DID THIS?!"

* * *

 **10.** Why is England always mad or sad? What makes that man laugh? Poor thing is always miserable, the only friend he seems to have who doesn't piss him off (Japan) is there on the premise that they can BE LONELY TOGETHER. WHYYY?

* * *

 **11.** What do I have to do to get Japan to marry me?

* * *

 **12.** Popular, logical ships that I just do not like and why  
 **-GerIta** \- First of all, both the Dub and Sub voices for Italy are VERY ANNOYING, so they made me not like him at first. Once I opened up to him, I just DON'T see these two being together. Germany is just too flipping shy to try to make a move on Italy or acknowledge any of his. And then, if you want to go ahead and consider the OVA where Germany proposes canon, Italy doesn't accept. HE DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM. And he's showed no signs of being gay either other than loving HRE. Who's to say he's not too stuck up on him, even if he and Germany are the same person - Italy doesn't know that. I just can't see it, I'm sorry.  
 **-USUK** \- Incest. Even if not incest, it is creepy to date someone who you raised from a baby. Literally like if you went out with your adoptive dad. (says the Germancest shipper). Also I just see no romance before these two. Even if I put away my FRUK brain and pull out my Open-Minded brain, the slightest sense of attraction I get from them is the revolutionary war when England refuses to shoot America, but, I just see that as friendship or familial love. They don't need to be lovers to not kill one another in a time of war. Also, if England really WAS in love with him then, his feelings have definitely been shattered. I mean his love freaking betrayed and backstabbed him and was more than willing to kill HIM and move on with his life. Now, with this being said, it is canon that England is gay and is in love with America, but I really don't care what you say Hima. America has shown no signs of liking him back and...those two together is just NO! PLEASE STOP! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!  
 **-IggyPan** \- No. Just no. I don't have to explain myself. But I will actually. Look at the way those two are around each other, England puts down his bowl of Tsundre soup and actually talks to Japan. Japan, meanwhile, is his usual conservative self. To me, Iggy NOT being a tsundre means he doesn't like you. He feels comfortable around you, not flustered and love-struck enough to say the opposite of what he means like "I hate you you stupid frog". And then Japan doesn't change AT ALL around England, which to me is just his I'm-too-"inexperienced"-old-and-"innocent"-to-be-in-a-relationship front. When he's with say, America, he opens up and gets nerdy. He acts a little more openly around his family too. Even with Italy he can break out A LITTLE. But with iggy? Nope. Wall. Tea. That's it. There's just nothing there that shows me either one of them likes the other even a little.  
 **-GiriPan** \- Now, I appreciate Hima for throwing this in, because it confirms my "Japan aint no virgin mary" theory. I mean, let's look at the facts. He claims to be inexperienced in sex, Greece, characteristically, says he can fix that. The two love it up loudly enough that China, a country over, is yelling at them to shut tf up. I don't see any shy virgins literally SCREAMING for more...do you? Then, Japan wakes up nude, in bed, with Greece, and says it was just a dream. Boy please. LOOK AT THE EVIDENCE! EXHIBIT A, YOUR LACK OF CLOTHING. EXHIBIT B, YOUR PARTNER'S LACK OF CLOTHING. EXHIBIT C, YOU BOTH APPARENTLY HAD THE SAME DREAM ON THE SAME NIGHT AT THE SAME TIME IF YOUR MEMORIES OF THE "DREAM" MATCH UP. EXHIBIT D, THE CUM IN YOUR AS- okay. I'm calm. But, let's look at the facts on them as a couple. First of all , there's no romance. No lead up. No confessions. No kissing. No shojou manga plot line. And (yay kinky Japan) no objection from either party. Japan, instead of refusing any romantic advances, such as hugs and kisses from Italy, or groping from France or Korea, is all cool with woohooing Greece. It's just sex. Meaningless sex. Also like, how would these two work as a couple? They're both so quiet and slow. Japan like goes off on some tangent about like the meaning of life, and then turns to his boyfriend who is asleep and not listening or giving an F? Greece is talking in slow motion for the 90 millionth time about his new, new cat named Ferdinand and Japan just gets bored of it so starts quietly watching One Piece? I think they get along in small doses but not as a full on couple.  
 **\- XYZ and Austria** \- Austria annoys the crap out of me what with his stupid voice, and stupid beauty mark/mole, and stupid stupid stupid pompous attitude, and stupid selfishness, and STUPID VOICE OMG. How could anyone be with him?  
 **-XYZ (other than China) and Russia** \- Everyone except China is scared of/hates this man and has historically poor relations with him (China is even included in that one after a certain point). Or, HE HIMSELF hates her (lookin at you Bel). So how exactly would they have a relationship that's anything other than rape and misery? Please explain.  
 **\- HRE and Chibitalia** \- I'm KIND OF okay with this ship on a good day, but, HRE thinks Chibitalia is a girl. He is also catholic and living in a time were being gay is NOT an option, just not. Soooooo...does he not just like Chibi because "she" is the only girl around in his age range who he sees on the regular? Would he not just regret/suppress his feelings if he found out "she" was a he?

* * *

I'm sure I could say more but, like, I'm just kinda done with this. I saw a thing shipping Pokemon. I didn't know we had fallen this low, society. SHAME ON YOU!*writes 2k+ words on shipping land masses*


	5. Chapter 5 - Aaaannnd Another Meme

I decided to do another meme because these are actually quite fun and like why not?

 **Character** -  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** -  
 **2 - OTP** -  
 **3 - BroTP** -  
 **4 - NOTP** -  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** -  
 **6 - Fav Line** -  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** -  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** -  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** -

 **Character -** Japan  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon -** Bisexual  
 **2 - OTP -** Either AmeriPan or Japan x Taiwan  
 **3 - BroTP -** Japan and China whatever that ship's called  
 **4 - NOTP -** IGGYPAN. I JUST HATE IT SO MUCH!  
 **5 - Random Headcannon -** He once fell in love with a girl in the hospital who was sick and married her. She lived for five to ten years, and her death crushed him.  
 **6 - Fav Line -** "Intruders shall receive no mercy"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them -** He's quiet and likes solidarity, yet also has these boisterous, social-butterfly friends. Also anime. Also staying up all night wasting time *cough cough*  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- I'd make him more sexually open  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status -** Looks like a cinnamon roll, but will actually kill you.

 **Character** \- Germany  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Gay, but he doesn't know it  
 **2 - OTP** \- Germancest  
 **3 - BroTP** \- Germancest  
 **4 - NOTP** \- Germany x Liechtenstein  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- When he and Prussia get in fights, it gets really bad and they both leave it bloody and bruised, but also laughing having resolved their issue.  
 **6 - Fav Line** -"TO HELL WITH YOUR MILKSHAKE!" or "AAAHHHH. THE TOMATO VAGINA! AHHHHHHH..."  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** -Misunderstood emotions.  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- Honestly, I like him now.  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like they could kill you, is actually a cinnamon roll

 **Character** \- Italy  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Pansexual  
 **2 - OTP** \- *sigh* Gerita  
 **3 - BroTP** \- Itacest!  
 **4 - NOTP** \- Him with Germany where Germany is HRE  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- n/a  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- "Even your women terrify me...Germany, yea that's Germany"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- n/a  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- HIS VOICE IS SO ANNOYING JESUS CHRIST  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like, is

 **Character** \- America  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Bi. Came out of the closet in 2012.  
 **2 - OTP** \- AmeriPan  
 **3 - BroTP** \- UsCan  
 **4 - NOTP** \- USUK  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- America doesn't like being made fun of (rather than his current state of indifference or obliviousness). He's just trying (and failing) to help people and loose weight.  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- Idk, I haven't paid attention. I'm sure he's said something fun though.  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- Unabashedly happy (you know, when I'm actually happy that is)  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- I'd make him a little more aware of other people  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like, could kill you

 **Character** \- Russia  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Gay  
 **2 - OTP** \- RoChu  
 **3 - BroTP** \- SisTP - Him and Ukraine  
 **4 - NOTP** \- Anything other than Rochu, because as far as I've seen, everyone else involved with Russia hates him, tries to kill him, or is mortified of him.  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- He's evil. People like to cinnamon-roll him and say he's actually really nice, and like sure, at times, but when you're on his bad side he will destroy you with his pipe and have no mercy. Maybe not evil, more like insane.  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- "Metal Pipe of Pain!"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- People are scared of me (but I don't actually hurt them)  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- I'd of given him a happier childhood. Feel bad for the poor baby. :(  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like he could kill you, will kill you

 **Character** \- China  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Bi  
 **2 - OTP** \- RoChu  
 **3 - BroTP** \- Japan x China  
 **4 - NOTP** \- China and anyone who's not Asian-family or Russia  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- China is a doting parent (brother), values family above all else, loves his siblings to pieces no matter how they hurt him, and once gets in a horrible fight with Russia when Russia is talking bad about Belarus in China's presence (because he feels Russia should value his family too much to have anything bad to say about them).  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- "WHITE PEOPLE?! SHEESH!"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- White people? Sheesh!  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- More screentime. I'd also make it a little more clear China is a man. He's strong, powerful, didn't live for 4,000 years through war by batting his eyelashes. Other countries should respect his gender.  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like, will kill you.

 **Character** \- England  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Gaaaaayyyyyyy  
 **2 - OTP** \- Fruk  
 **3 - BroTP** \- Him and Scotland  
 **4 - NOTP** \- USUK (I really have no problem with them interacting, but as a couple I just can't. Like really pls stop.)  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- Once, France, America, Hong Kong, and Sealand work together to wax and pluck England's eyebrows while he's asleep. The next day, everyone is very uncomfortable because he's ridiculously attractive. The brows grow back quickly and people like him better that way. Another - Now ah days, Fem!England's eyebrows are considered 'on fleek' or 'goals'. Your time has finally come sweetie!  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- "I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- Always in la la land.  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- I'd make him happy more often. I swear he's always pissed or lonely and it makes me sad.  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like he could kill you, will kill you

 **Character** \- France  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Pansexual all day long  
 **2 - OTP** \- Fruk  
 **3 - BroTP** \- FruCan  
 **4 - NOTP** \- Hmp. I can't think of one I really don't like that's not a crack ship. HMP.  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- Francis will sleep with or charm anybody, no problem, but is actually a bumbling idiot when he really falls for someone.  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- "I am too beautiful to die"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- I don't. France is too fabulous for me to compare myself to. IDK I'm taking French classes at school?  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- In the manga he really is a pedophile. On multiple occasions. Can we like...not do that Hima?  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like, is!

 **Character** \- Canada  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- He's confused and so am I  
 **2 - OTP** \- 2p Canada x Canada  
 **3 - BroTP** \- AmeriCan  
 **4 - NOTP** \- PruCan sometimes. Some authors make it cute.  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- Canada LOSES IT when people insult maple or hockey. Since that's more of a fancannon, I'll offer an original one. Canada likes to speak French in front of France because he dotes and makes Canada feel precious.  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- He doesn't talk much. "I'm Canada"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- Sometimes I get really quiet and stand-offish and people forget I'm around. I don't mind.  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- I'd make him sassier. Like on occasion he says something really smart-assey that no one hears or acknowledges.  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like, is. Too pure for this world.

 **Character** \- Romano  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Can have sex with anyone but seems to only fall for men  
 **2 - OTP** \- Spamano  
 **3 - BroTP** \- Spamano and Itacest are on the same level because angst  
 **4 - NOTP** \- Itacest like as a couple  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- At some point, Italy and Romano's boss asked them to get rid of the Mafia. They snuck their way into the group and became interrogators, using the act of creepy, good twin-bad twin to scare people into spilling information. This way, they didn't have to kill them like their mob boss wanted them to.  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- "Jou are so stupido! Next time you vant to catch someone, make sure you actually vont to, butt crotch!"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- Not really knowing how to properly deal with jealousy...  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- I'd give him one good friend *cough* PRUSSIA, SEE MY STORY THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL *cough* that he doesn't have to insult or hide his true feelings from all the time.  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like he could kill you, is actually a cinnamon roll

Anyone else you'd like me to do? These things are actually quite fun. Hmmm...here's my personal favorites from them all, regardless of the character.

 **Character** \- Japan  
 **1 - Sexuality Headcannon** \- Pansexual  
 **2 - OTP** \- My number one OTP. Oh gosh. UHHMMM (so hard). Fruk.  
 **3 - BroTP** \- ASIAN FAMILY (China and Japan if I must choose two)  
 **4 - NOTP** \- RUSSIA AND NOT-CHINA  
 **5 - Random Headcannon** \- China values family  
 **6 - Fav Line** \- "Jou are so stupido! Next time you vant to catch someone, make sure you actually vont to, butt crotch!"  
 **7 - 1 Way I relate to them** \- White people? Sheesh!  
 **8 - 1 Thing I'd change about this character** \- The character I want to change most is England. He really deserves more happiness.  
 **9 - Cinnamon Roll Status** \- Looks like they'll kill you, is actually a cinnamon roll.


	6. Chapter 6 - School of the Arts AU

_**HETALIA SCHOOL OF THE ARTS AU!**_

* * *

This is either a high school or college depending on how I feel. It's either an off campus or on campus school where roommates or apartment mates (depending on how i feel and family size [say, China's being all big] or status of pets [you know Poland got an apartment by himself just to bring his ponies. And Germania was not about to watch three dogs and a chicken]) are siblings. Most people at the school have a double major so the can experience more things (and also because I couldn't choose just one). The girls are there too, and act similarly to their boy counterparts but are different people who behave differently, for example, Sakura is closer to her sister than Kiku to his brother. Why? I don't know. But that's what I'm writing. Since I have a separate mental AU for a regular school, clubs, sports, and academics will not be mentioned here. Okay, here we go.

 **Male Japan** (you know I was gonna start with my babe). - Double major for visual art. His specialty is drawing, but he enjoys his painting class because Italy is in there. He also took flower arranging to fill a space in his schedule, but loves it. Originally rooming with Korea, but swapped to be with China. (The way I see their family tree if they were humans - China, Macau, Hong Kong, and Taiwan are all blood related. Korea was adopted by China's mother and therefore considers himself a brother. So was North Korea, but after causing some problems, he was disowned. Vietnam, Thailand and Japan were not officially adopted. Where Viet and Thai consider themselves apart of the sibling-ship, but don't live with them for very long so are a little estranged, Japan sees them all as his cousins and China's mother as his aunt (because she is). This causes Korea and Hong Kong to fight with him because (imagine for a minute here that the aunt is actually China in their country relationship) they feel they should care enough about Aunt/mom to consider her mom. Japan doesn't want to forget his roots or lie about who he is, and while he loves Aunt/mom, he wants to leave her some day, grow up, and be his own person. #angst #drama)

 **Female Japan** \- Double Major for visual art. All the same as male Japan, except, instead of flower arranging to fill her schedule space, she was accidentally put into acrobatics level 3. Fem China and Taiwan are in the class, and Sakura was originally going to be moved out, but after the teacher saw she could do a full split both ways and a back bend, it was decided she was flexible enough for it. Her, her sister, and their friend (Taiwan) do circus acrobat type stunts with their flexibility and flips.

 **Male Italy** \- Visual art and Music major. He plays violin. He'd originally tried to get into the culinary major, but was not good enough to qualify (the teachers though he needed more variety in his cooking...rather than just noodles and sauces). Rooming with Romano, obviously.

 **Female Italy** \- All the same. She doesn't necessarily have a crush on male Germany, but can recognize sexy muscles when she sees them. She, however, thinks it would be smarter for her to focus more on her art and flirting around than a steady relationship.

 **Male Germany** \- Double Music major. He plays mellophone and trumpet. Rooming with Prussia. He likes female Italy but hasn't really realized it.

 **Female Germany** \- Same. She's in the marching band on mellophone whereas male Germany isn't. I also imagine she has a huge crush on male Italy. They were at a school dance, and because of her muscles she felt a little silly in her dress. Italy saw her off to the side alone and asked her to dance. She confessed that she didn't feel very confident and he told her she was beautiful in his cutesy little way and dragged her in for a slow dance. Little did he know, he totally stole her heart and she's a blushing, fumbling fool around him now.

 **Male Prussia** \- Music and Dance major. He dances other (the school is either ballet or other, so he does hip hop, jazz, pop, all of that mess) and plays trumpet and flute (flute in class, trumpet in marching band). One day, the school has a flash mob and he leads it because I see him just pulling out his horn and blasting it randomly to get the party started without hesitation.

 **Female Prussia** \- All the same except she plays flute and mellophone, so she gets to bother poor Ludwig in class.

 **Male France** \- Dance and Culinary major. Rooms with Arthur. I know what you're thinking - they're not siblings, but the school considers them such. Alfred and Mathiew are siblings, and Francis is Mathiew's brother, and Arthur is Alfred's brother, so therefore Francis and Arthur must be related! Haha I just find stuffing them together funny. Francis dances ballet and other.

 **Female France** \- All the same. She, however, rarely dances other and mostly focuses on ballet. She has an intense rivalry with female Russia.

 **Male Russia** \- Dance and Writing major. He dances other and enjoys writing horror stories that mortify his whole class. Except Belarus, of course, who joined the writing major at first just to follow her brother, but actually has a lot to say. Gilbert and Gulchen with Natalia and whatever male Belarus' name is respectively encourage the writing (the Prussias write for hobby in their diaries, but see Belarus' potential).

 **Female Russia** \- All the same, except she doesn't dance other. Ballet only. And. She. Loves. It. She's a little tall, and feels awkward at times because of it, but she's actually very good and gets flexibility training from her friend, female China.

 **Male China** \- Dance and Culinary majors. He dances other but his focus is cooking. Originally roomed with Hong Kong (who is a music major, but he makes beats on the computer), but swapped to be with Japan.

 **Female China** \- All the same. She focuses a lot of her time in dance on acrobatics and flexibility.

 **Male England** \- I forgot. What is his major oh my gosh. OH! Double Music major! He plays guitar and does vocals!:D He's really embarrassed by his singing voice, despite being an amazing singer, and therefore stays hush about his singing major until the end of year showcase (Everyone shows off their skills! Art around the room is done by visual arts majors, the food cooked by culinary majors, and all other majors pick their best performers to show off! Of course, England gets to sing :)).

 **Female England** \- All the same except she plays drums instead of guitar and is in marching band with that on quads. She's also shy about her voice, and people don't have much confidence in her, but at the final showcase she sings either You're gonna love me by Jennifer Hudson or I was here by beyonce and blows everyone away! She also dabbles in musical theater, and gets the part of Cloppin from Hunchback of Notre Dame in a big play.

 **Male America** \- Dance and Music major. Dances other and plays trumpet. His favorite dance genres are Swing (he dances one with Amelia), Waltz (does one with Francine. Specifically, the one from dancing with the stars to "You Don't Own Me" featuring Joker and Harley. Youtube it.), and Jazz. Rooms with Canada.

 **Female America** \- Same majors but she plays Saxophone. Her favorite dances are the same, but instead of Jazz, tango (she does a rather sexy piece with Antonio).

 **Male Canada** \- Writing and Theater major. As his regular self, no one notices him, so he likes to act like someone else or write about someone else. Most of his roles involve such good costume makeup that no one even knows its him on stage!

 **Female Canada** \- Same. Took a baking class to appease Francine. Has a huge crush on male Prussia but doesn't think he notices her.

 **Male and Female Romano** \- Double Dance Majors! They tried Violin but got mad as they found Italy was always better, so they moved to dance where they PREVAILED. Both dance other. Fem Roma's favorite dance is a samba she does with Antonio. Male Roma loved his salsa with Fem Spain.

 **Male and Female Spain** \- Dance and Culinary Majors. Both focus more on dance and love things originating in Spain! They both aspire to be better, as good as the Romanos who they consider to be the best in their classes (the Romanos think they're just flattering them when they say this though).

 **Male and Female Austria** \- Double music major on Piano and more Piano. Like, obvi. They're the best musicians in the school, and happen to know about the Englands' amazing voices because they often play accompany for them. Both room respectively with the Switserlands (they don't allow male and females to room, and Liechtenstein is in middle school anyways, so that's why that's that way. I don't think they're brothers, but rather cousins.)

* * *

That's about all the characters I care enough about to include a blurb on. If you're curious about more, just ask! :D Next time I'll probably do blurbs for my regular school AU.


End file.
